


Drabbled

by Kazzy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/Kazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I've written for Doctor Who over the years. Some are shippy (Rose/Doctor) and some are gen. They are all stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter is exactly 100 words.

Jack didn't know what he'd eaten. Jack didn't want to know what he'd eaten.

It was awful. It was terrible. He was sure it was poison. He was going to die, he knew it, all because he couldn't resist the dare in Rose's eyes. Damn those eyes. Jack ran out of the room to find some alcohol.

"That was mean," the Time Lord told Rose, frowning.

"I did warn him," she said with a shrug.

"You knew he'd never be able to resist a comment like that."

"Not my fault," said Rose as she put the jar of marmite away.


	2. These Boots are Made for Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready boots? Start walking.

"We're going to dinner."

"We are?" came the muffled response from under the TARDIS console.

"And it's not going to be somewhere I have to run, either."

"Rose—" He slid out, and stopped abruptly.

She had found the boots in the back of some forgotten corner of the wardrobe room. They ended just below her knee and had heels that made her legs seem to go up to there. The dress was one of her own and it fit perfectly.

She saw the exact moment of capitulation and walked away, smirk playing on her lips, not needing a response.


	3. Fantastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now AU. Also babyfic.

Nine months, two weeks and four days after Rose Tyler ended up in a parallel universe, she gives birth. Her little girl has brown eyes, brown hair, one heart, too much intelligence and an infectious grin. She lives to be old, but not ancient.

At four she's almost kidnapped by aliens. At sixteen she's really kidnapped by aliens. Both times she's rescued by her mum. At twenty-four she steps through Torchwood's doors as their newest employee.

Hannah Jacqueline Tyler never meets her father – alien, Time Lord – but she does grow up to be fantastic.

She gets that from her mother.


	4. Ducks of DOOOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a meme on LJ, based on my (then) current default icon.

There were some things that a girl should never have to see, and a cute little kitten being mugged by a pair of bad-arse ducklings was one of those. But it was a matter of quick work by the Doctor and Rose to set the mean streets of Barcelona to rights and be on their merry way.

The groan of the TARDIS motors faded, and the park was still and picturesque, criminal element apparently eliminated.

All of a sudden, a booming voice rang out across the sunlit field, terrifying ducks everywhere. "Right you ugly excuses for birds, who's for dinner?"


	5. Meetings in the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and Ten meet a man in the street who should be somewhere else.

They bump into him in the street. Martha would have barely noticed, but the man drew up short and glared.

“What are you doing here?” the stranger demanded.

The Doctor gave one of those odd, but charming smiles. “Shopping. You?”

“Got another one?” the stranger said, sharply, not answering the question.

“Yes,” the Doctor said smoothly. “And there’s someone you need to go back for. You know who I mean.” For a second his expression hardened.

Then, without waiting for a response, he steered Martha away. But she could feel the puzzlement following them all the way down the street.


	6. This Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven's reflections on his regeneration, some time after the fact.

He’d wanted to continue being the man that Rose Tyler loved. Donna Noble’s best mate. Who had travelled with Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. Who Wilfred Mott had respected. Who had run from an immortal Jack Harkness and then made his peace with him. Jenny’s father. Reinette’s ‘fireplace man’. The lonely god. The oncoming storm. The stuff of what legends are made.

Now, as he wanders along, only half paying attention to the lecture he’s giving Amy and Rory about the King of Libny’s customary greetings, he tries to remember why he’d want to miss out on being _this_ man.


End file.
